


change of command

by sophycroft



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Battle of Hoth, Tumblr Prompt, don't mess with Piett y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophycroft/pseuds/sophycroft
Summary: After Hoth, Darth Vader gains insight into his new admiral.





	change of command

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you just shut up for five minutes?"
> 
> Vader + Piett
> 
> Requested by @the-fanciful-fangirl on tumblr

Vader didn't make a habit of spying on his officers.

Subtlety had never been his preferred method of action, and his suit made it much more difficult to pull off. Instead, he inspired fear wherever he went, the terror inherent in his hulking dark figure and ominous breathing only enhanced by his reputation. To Vader, the suit was both a prison he could not escape and a weapon to unleash upon the undeserving world.

So no, Vader generally didn't spy on his officers. His presence was hard to miss after all. Nevertheless, not long after the Battle of Hoth, he stumbled upon his newest admiral in heated conversation with an officer, and neither of the men registered his presence.

Admiral Piett was visibly furious, displaying more emotion than he had ever seen from the quietly competent officer.  


Vader was intrigued.

The other officer, who Vader vaguely recognized as one of the many Core World sycophants, appeared to be just as agitated as Piett, arguing back to his superior in an extremely disrespectful manner.

Their discussion was conducted in hushed tones, obviously not meant for others’ ears. Almost unintentionally, Vader moved just close enough to hear.

“...Admiral Ozzel didn't--”

“Can you just shut up for five minutes?” Piett snapped. “I don't care what Ozzel let you get away with. I am not Admiral Ozzel. His style of command, regardless of any merit it may or may not have had, is now irrelevant. For as long as I have command of this fleet, the only orders you listen to are mine, Lord Vader's, and the Emperor's. I'd suggest you seriously reconsider your attitude towards my authority; soon you'll leave me no choice but to resort to measures far more serious than a strongly worded reprimand.”

He paused, staring down the younger officer. “And I wouldn't be too concerned about my neck, captain. If you dare show this level of disrespect to either of our superiors, you'd do better to worry about yours.”

Piett turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a rapidly paling captain in his wake.

At first the admiral didn't seem to notice the Sith, caught up as the man was in the frustration that had obviously prompted the reprimand. Vader could tell the exact moment this changed. Piett’s breathing hitched, just for a second, the only outward sign of his surprise and apprehension.

And the apprehension was not unwarranted, Vader noted. The Sith had killed the officer’s predecessor, after all, and with little warning. It was perfectly natural that Piett would be cautious around Vader, especially as Piett had just used the threat of Vader's wrath to cow a lower ranking officer into submission. Such a thing could easily be considered presumptuous.

“Lord Vader,” Piett acknowledged.

After a second, Vader returned the greeting. “Admiral Piett.”

Later, the Sith found his mind returning again and again to what he had witnessed. For the first time in years, something other than his desperate search for his son had caught his attention.

_No_ , he thought. _You are certainly not Admiral Ozzel. But who will Admiral Piett be?_

Vader found that he wanted to know the answer to that question.

**Author's Note:**

> aka the first star wars fic i've written in a year and a half
> 
> also i would like to take this opportunity to note that if i remember correctly Vader made a dramatic entrance in rogue one by suppressing the sound of his breathing temporarily so we're gonna handwave that Piett and captain jackass didn't hear him approach if he could hear them


End file.
